A New Hope
by hashbrownies
Summary: When Harry is 6 months old, he is kidnapped from his pregnant mother's arms and assumed dead. The Dark Lord is never defeated and the war continues to be waged with increased ferocity from both sides. However fifteen years later a young man with a mysteri


The very first time James Potter laid his eyes upon the beautiful Lily Evans, he was hopelessly hooked. Despite the fact that he could have had any girl he desired, his gaze remained fixated on the one person who refused to return his affections. For 6 years, the young man tried every tactic known to the male species in an attempt to win the girl of his dreams. His efforts however remained unsuccessful until his final year at Hogwarts when something within James changed. It can be said that he finally grew up.

From that point in time, the rest is history. Lily Evans and James Potter were married in a small ceremony attended only by family and close friends. Their union was one of the few occasions of happiness in a dark time characterized by the ascension of the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort or as he is commonly called out of by fear by most; You-Know-Who was rapidly gaining support in his goal to rid the magical world of all those born of non-magical parents.

Slowly but steadily, the Dark Lord's power began to grow as all those who opposed him were eventually disposed of. A large amount of people who were either scared or power-hungry swore loyalty to him forming a group of individuals who would spread chaos across the wizarding world. The Death Eaters formed what would be the basis of the Dark Lord's army for years to come. They were his servants, his faithful lackeys who aimed to achieve the same goal as him.

However there were some brave individuals who mustered up the courage to stand tall and defiant in the face of this paralyzing new evil. A group called the Order of the Phoenix lead by the wizened old wizard Albus Dumbledore did everything it could to battle the heir of Slytherin and his followers. Many of them perished in the various battles that occurred but the resolve of these people remained as strong as iron.

James and Lily Potter were both part of this determined group of light wizards that opposed the Dark Lord. However amidst all this tension and rapidly increasing danger a child was born. The firstborn of James and Lily Potter, this infant was christened Harry James Potter. He was a beautiful baby with striking emerald green eyes inherited from his mother and messy raven hair that was the spitting image of his father.

Young Harry was the pride and joy of his parents and infused a new determination to fight in them. They didn't want their child to endure what they had to and thus every risk was taken with his future in mind, every life-threatening mission undertaken in an attempt to secure his safety.

Both the Potters were insanely protective of their son and thus managed to ensure that he was safely protected at all times by someone they trusted when they were not present. Only a few people fell under this category. Sirius Black, James's best friend was named the child's godfather and thus his primary guardian in the absence of his parents. His godmother and Lily's best friend Alicia Bryant was next in line. Also present in this circle of complete trust were two of his father's closest friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

When Sybill Trewlaney made her infamous prophecy to Albus Dumbledore, the old man made a decision that would set the world on a new course. He concluded that the chosen one to defeat the Dark Lord was none other than Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. Albus was convinced that this deduction was correct; forgetting in a rare moment of stupidity that another child also fit the description. The Longbottoms were given all sorts of protection and Neville was hidden safely under the fidelius charm, Harry meanwhile was given no special treatment and the Potters continued to live in the open, albeit with a certain level of caution.

The first year of Harry's life passed without any scare and he grew up as most children do in the care of loving parents. For his first birthday both his parents decided that he should be taken to Diagon Alley for the first time as a special treat. Despite the various dangers that existed, they wanted their son to enjoy his childhood. Thus July 31st found the Potter family along with some close friends sitting in the Leaky Cauldron celebrating Harry's birthday.

Unknown to all however there was a spy in this close knit group of friends. This traitor informed the Dark Lord about the Potter's intended visit to Diagon Alley and the evil wizard began to formulate a plan for an attack. Dumbledore may have picked Neville as the chosen one but Voldemort decided that it was Harry Potter who would cause his eventual downfall. 'And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal'

At exactly 3.15 pm on the 31st of July 1981, Lord Voldemort accompanied by his faithful servants attacked Diagon Alley. Such a bold move took the wizarding world by surprise and thus panic broke out as the evil wizards descended on the innocent public. The Potters were one of the few people to remain in control.

As soon as the robed wizards arrived James Potter leapt into action. The one thought that immediately sprung to his mind was that he had to protect his son no matter what the price may be. Facing his wife he quickly formulated a plan that would ensure Harry's safety. It was decided that they would all try and hold off the Dark Lord until help arrived in the form of the Order of The Phoenix. Meanwhile Peter who was renowned for his ability to slip away unseen would take Harry and hide. Apparating would have been the most obvious escape but the wards set around the alley by Voldemort made this impossible.

Lily Potter would always remember this moment of her life and live to regret it. When she handed Harry to Peter, she could have sworn she saw a look of fear pass her son's eyes but she ignored it.

'Peter is like a brother to James.' She scolded herself. 'And plus he may be the only one who can keep Harry hidden from the Death Eaters and Voldemort.'

Grabbing the child, the rat animagus immediately turned and ran with all the speed he could muster. Giving the retreating form of his friend a final look, James took Lily's hand in his and with a loud scream they charged into the throng of death eaters closely followed by Sirius, Remus and Alicia. The battle had begun.

While James and the rest of his crew engaged in a furious battle they failed to notice an important fact; the Death Eaters were missing their leader. They were unaware that the Dark Lord was truly in pursuit of young Harry and was using the attack as a diversion so that he would be able to fulfill the prophecy and end the life of the one child that may be able to one day kill him. They were also blissfully ignorant of the fact that the man who they had entrusted their son to was in actuality a Death Eater.

Peter Pettigrew was running as fast as his chubby legs could carry him. Weaving in and out of the screaming crowd, he had only one thought in his mind. He had to deliver Harry Potter to his master at the entrance to Knockturn Alley as had been discussed. He had been shocked when the Potters had handed their only son to him of their own free will as he had prepared himself to grab the child and run like the wind. They must really trust him to place their own offspring under his care at such a perilous moment. Guilt began to form in the pit of Pettigrew's stomach and slowly grew until he felt it gnawing relentlessly at his insides.

Peter stopped running as he reached his destination and took a quick look at his wristwatch. He was a minute earlier than the time that had been discussed. Furtively looking around, Pettigrew noticed that he was alone for the time being. As the wheels began to turn in his head, he came to a decision that would alter the course of the future.

'Marauder's till the end. Till death do us part.' The words echoed in his head and motivated him to make his decision. He would sacrifice is life. Die rather than betray his friends. Shaking slightly at the thought of his impending death, Peter took a deep breath and ran into Knockturn alley that at this moment was thankfully deserted. He took one last look at his best friend's son before leaving him. Those bright green eyes seemed to look up at him with sadness as if they understood what he was doing. A tear escaped Peter's eyes but he brushed it away. Making sure that it would be impossible to find Harry, he turned around and began walking with a false confidence to where he knew the Dark Lord know awaited him.

"Pettigrew." The evil seemed to ooze out of those words and Peter could not help but suppress the shiver that traveled up his spine. "Where is the boy?"

Looking far ahead Peter could see the maroon robes of the Order and his own friends nearing the spot where he now stood face to face with the Dark Lord. He could hear the yells of his friends as they saw him and fought desperately through the multitude of Death Eaters to try and reach him. He knew they wouldn't make it though. Peter Pettigrew knew he was doomed, knew as he looked into these pitiless snake-like red eyes that he would die. And for once in his life he felt proud of having done the right thing, the brave thing.

There was no need for him to say anything as the Dark Lord could see the answer in his defiant glare. No words needed to be spoken as the face of Lord Voldemort broke into an expression of utmost fury and he raised his wand, screaming the dreaded words.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The last thing Peter saw was a flash of incoming green light and he heard the screams of his friends. Closing his eyes he felt the rush of death as his entire life seemed to play back before his eyes. Pain like nothing he had ever imagined tore through his entire body which felt like it would be ripped apart and then…..nothing.

Lord Voldemort lowered his wand as he watched the figure of Peter Pettigrew crumble to the ground. He was furious with the way events had unfolded. Not only had he failed to kill the Potter boy but a valuable spy had betrayed him. Looking at his followers who appeared to be loosing the battle and the ever nearing Order of Phoenix, he fired the dark mark in the air and disappeared. This seemed to be the cue for most of his followers as they too apparated away leaving Diagon Alley a burning mess of tragedy.

Many people would search all over the area for the body of one Harry Potter whom they assumed was dead but to no avail. Ultimately after days of searching they came to the conclusion that he was dead, murdered by Lord Voldemort. Peter Pettigrew was remembered as a martyr who gave his life in the fight against evil. And Lord Voldemort continued his quest to purge the world of muggle-borns and rule the magical kingdom.

In the meantime, an old man trudged through the streets of muggle London with a smile on his scarred face. This man looked like he was at least 70 years old judging from his wrinkled face covered with scars from battles long past. White hair was plastered on a wrinkling forehead as the man seemed to give of an aura of power. In his hands he clutched a bundle or cloth that he had found in Knockturn alley. Parting them slightly he peered at the green eyed child who was fast asleep and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Smiling, John Constantine a well known and feared demon slayer thought to be dead continued walking through London with an infant Harry Potter in his arms.


End file.
